Freeze: Part One
by Romulus
Summary: This is about someone I hear might be in the books. R/R!
1. Freeze: Chapter One

  


A/N: This is a story about someone that I hear might be in the next book. I like it. I don't listen to flames, so don't   
bother wit em. 

A/D : Sooooo. Icicle's first name and personality is mine, but her last name is J.K.R.'s. Everyone else belongs to her. 

Freeze: Part One

Icicle Weasley stood up and pushed her chair back so hard it hit the floor. Her best friend, Lavender Brown, stared at   
her. Draco Malfoy gaped at her, but then again he always did. 

Actually, the entire Potions class turned their heads, even Miss Perfect Hermione Granger and her little boyfriend, Ron   
Weasley. 

"Aah. Miss Weasley. And, would you mind telling me, why you so rudely interrupt my class?" Professor Snape asked. 

Icicle pushed back her white-blond hair and fixed Snape with her blue eyes. 

"Oh, no reason, Professor. I just wanted to say...." she raised her voice, "HOW STUPID AND DIFFICULT THIS POTION IS   
FOR FIFTH YEARS!" Calmly she sat down and smiled at Harry Potter, who looked shocked. 

"I see. You can tell me about your problem in detention today Miss Weasley." 

"Or not. I have Quidditch today." 

"Well, then, I guess you won't be going." 

"Yeah, and who's gonna stop me?" She remarked in her Connecticut accent. 

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, for one. Mr. Malfoy, please escort this young hooligan to the Headmaster's office." 

"Yes, sir" Draco replied. 

Icicle rolled her eyes at Lavender and followed Malfoy out of the room. She popped piece of gum in her mouth. 

"So. You a goody-two-shoes, too, like the rest of this school?" Icicle laughed. 

"No." 

"Ha!" In an overly- obedient voice she mimicked Draco. "Oh, yes sir. Of course, sir. Right away sir. Let me suck your   
third toe, sir." 

She laughed and blew a huge bubble. When it popped Draco could have sworn it shook the school. Students poked   
their heads out the classrooms to see where the noise came from. 

"Oh, that. I just don't want a detention. Unlike SOME PEOPLE." 

"I'm not goin' " 

Draco stared at her open-mouthed. "You gotta be kidding me." 

"You wish."   
"Actually, no, I don't-" 

"Shut that hole in your face!" She laughed at one of her favorite lines from her favorite 

movie, Titanic. 

"Okaay Whatever." Draco sighed. " Well, this is Dumbledore's office. Good luck." He 

laughed. 

"Tootsies!" She waved and turned the doorknob on Dumbledore's office.   
"Miss Weasley." 

"Icy. Please. Only Snape calls me Miss Weasley."   
"Professor Snape, Icicle. He sent you here, I understand. What did you do this time?"   
"Go figure. I dunno."   
"Then, Icicle, why are you here?" 

She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and read in a snotty voice: "Miss Weasley has 

disrupted class and talked back to the Professor." 

"I see. Well, you should see to it that it will not happen again." 

She stood up straight and saluted to the Headmaster. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir! I'll be 

sure too, sir!" 

"Hilarious, I'm sure, Miss Weasley. And would that the behavior you exhibited in Professor Snape's classroom?" 

"Could be." 

"I see. You are a very bright girl, Icicle, and very funny, as I have had the honor to see for myself. You are also, as   
many students noticed, quite attractive. Please use your talents and gifts for good, not evil." 

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be your good lil' girly." 

"Please head to your next class" 

Icicle walked out of Dumbledore's office, smiling broadly. She popped a bubble just as the school bell rang. Everyone   
ran out of the class. 

"Cool bell!" She laughed. 

Icicle ran into the Potions room. Only Ron, Hermione, and Harry were still in there, trying furiously to finish their potion,   
which Ron had wrecked. Icicle picked up her books and tore her detention slip in half. She tossed in the garbage.   
"Nothin' but net!" 

"What?!" Harry asked. 

"American expression," Ron laughed. 

"No. A B-ball expression." Icicle corrected. 

"My dad watches that stuff." Hermione remember tossing a green mushroom in the Potion and mixing it up. "There."   
She remarked. 

"Tada!" Ron clapped. 

"We better get to Divination." Harry muttered. 

"We have to go to Ancient runes, Icy." Hermione reminded grabbing her bag. 

"Well we better go. See ya Icy!" Harry called. 

"Bye Hermi." Ron kissed Hermione's cheek. Icicle laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Ron! My sweet little cousin?! Why, I do believe he's growing up," Icicle announced to the rest of the group. 

"Please. Mind your own life. Which I do believe you need to do." 

"Hey, at least I have a life." With that Icicle swung her back over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Hermione stared after her, an anger and hatred she couldn't explain boiling inside her. A silent teardrop rolled down her cheek. 

A/N II: There will be a sequel! Who do you think Icy should be with? This is more or less your opinion, cus I kinda have   
the story mostly typed up. Who should Hermi be with? Should Icy and Hermi be enemies or friends? Please R/R! 

There are 2 inside jokes: Tootsies and Connecticut Accent. Connecticut doesn't have a special accent, except for New   
Haven. You have to live in a small town to get this. Or in a small city. Fhiskers and I say Tootsies when we pretend to be Brittish. 


	2. Freeze: Chapter Two

A/N: Okay. I'm trying to be serious here. This is a surprising part, I think.   


A/D: No one belongs to me, cept Icicle's first name. Everyone else belongs to the genius known to many as J.K. Rowling. 

****

Freeze: Part Two

Icicle sat down next to Terry Boot, the tiny Ravenclaw boy in her Ancient Runes class. Professor Vector stood at the front of the class, impatiently tapping his wand in his hand.

"Will Hermione be joining us?" 

"Don't ask me!" Icicle shrugged. 

"Well then. I suppose we shall begin without her. " He drawled on about Elvish Runes until about 1:30 when the door was thrown open. The entire class looked up. Hermione walked into the room. 

"There you are Hermione. Please, take a seat." 

Hermione sat down and Icicle noticed her face was slightly red as though she had been crying.

The bell rang and Icicle stood up. 

"Hey Draco! Nice butt!" She hollered as Draco turned around to walk out the door. 

"Oh, shut up Weasel." 

"Good one Drake. Ula." She added, whispering in Terry's ear. They both laughed. 

"Hey Hermi." Icicle said. "What's up? Did you-" 

"God, mind your own business, will you? Do me a favor and just shut up!" She snapped and ran out of the room. 

"That is one chick with a nasty case of PMS." Icicle blew a bubble and laughed.   


**************************************

Icicle put her hair in little pigtails and ran outside for Quidditch practice. She hopped on her Nimbus 2001 and zoomed around outside. When she turned, she noticed that someone was next to her. 

"Hey. You're out early." Harry called. 

"Howdy-ho, Cap'n. What's up?" 

"The sky?" Harry joked. They both laughed. 

"So. Isn't the Captain supposed to be here first?" 

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on getting here at 7:00 like _some_ people I know! Now I'm not naming any names, but I would guess some people like worms from the way it looks." 

"Such a kidder!" 

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" 

"Uh. No!" 

"Maybe I'll bring you there myself!" 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

Harry zoomed after Icicle on his Firebolt. Icicle was ahead, but not for long. Harry caught up with her and pulled her right onto his broom. They looked into each other's eyes as their lips moved closer together. Just as they touched George Weasley zoomed into the air on his broom and War-Whooped. They pulled away so quickly Icicle fell off Harry's broom. 

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!!" George screamed as Katie Bell, his girlfriend, and Angelina Johnson flew into the air. 

"YES!" Icicle screamed as Harry caught her. "Who here knows why?" 

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Cus we got the best Keeper ever!" Everyone laughed and Harry dropped her the last few feet to the ground. 

"Did we miss anything?" Fred Weasley asked soaring into the air with his girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet. 

"No." Katie said quickly stifling a giggle. 

"Well then, lets practice!" Alicia screeched as she scored a goal with a Quaffle. 

"That's cheating!" Icicle joked flying over to the goals, laughing hysterically. 

The rest of practice went perfectly. At 9:00 Harry wrapped everything up and the team headed back to the Common room. 

Icicle stopped him.

"That kiss was nothing Harry. Nothing." 

"Yeah. It didn't mean were in love or anything. It just happened." 

"Right. Well, goodnight!" Icicle waved and ran into the common room as Harry stood there, hurt. 

Icicle was such a… GRRR. He clenched his fists. _Get over her. There are prettier fish in the sea. Open your eyes, Harry, and you will see thy swan a crow._

***_********************************_

Icicle impatiently tapped her foot on the carpeted floor. She flopped down on her bed. She was a wreck. 

"I really have to stop thinking so hard." She whispered to no one. For the past hour she had been thinking about Draco, Hermione, and Harry. Those three weren't even her biggest problem. There was a bigger problem that even she could not handle. 

"Don't think about it!" She commanded out loud. 

"You usually don't think as it is." Hermione commented, entering the dormitory. 

"Be quite!" She threw a blue pillow at Hermione, who giggled and threw it back. It hit Icicle in the forehead and she "died" 

"Oooh the pain!" She moaned barley able to contain her laughter. 

"Wait a minute!" Hermione shrieked, jumping on Icicle's bed. 

"What?" 

"We were actually being nice to each other!" 

"I know! What _could_ the world be coming to these days?!" The two girls erupted into a fit of giggles. 

When they could finally get off the ground, Icicle announced she was going to bed.

"Good night." Hermione said as she crawled into her own bed and soon was asleep. 

Icicle curled up into a tight ball under her covers. While she slept she had a strange dream. She was standing in a dark forest when a green light erupted and a high pitched cackle echoed through the woods. Icicle woke up screaming, in a cold sweat. 

"He found me. He wants me to join him once again." She sobbed silently into her pillow and did not get to sleep. 

A/N: How did you like it? R/R!   
  



	3. Freeze: Chapter Three

A/N: This part is short. It gets **REAL** serious at the end. Girl talk stuff at the beginning. DON'T **_FLAME!!_** I don't listen to em, so if you don't like the story, don't review. I wrote this in like five minutes.   
A/D(annoying disclaimer): Once again I own no one except Icicle's first name. 

****

Freeze: Part Three

Icicle was woken the next morning by a hard object being thrown on her head. She opened her eyes and looked up into the smiling face of Lavender Brown, who was holding a bottle of nail polish and a tube of mascara. 

"Wake up, sleepy head! It's noon!" 

"You should have woke me up earlier!" Icicle moaned crawling out of bed. 

"Well, aren't you an early bird?" Hermione said cheerfully stepping out of the bathroom, her hair wet. She was amazingly wearing.... 

"LIPSTICK!" Lavender and Icicle screamed at the same time. 

"Whaa?" Pavarti moaned falling out of bed. 

"It's Ron's and mine two month anniversary." 

"Wow. You lasted that long." Icicle yawned. "Isn't my cousin a _tad_ boring and a _bit _annoying?" 

"Not at all! He is charming and sweet, besides he makes me happy. Maybe you should try to find someone. They might make you happy." 

"I tried in New York, Connecticut, Florida, Maine, Hawaii, Sweden, and Romania. I give up Hermi. Now go away. I think if you say one more thing about Ron I'll be sick!" 

"HE'S YOUR THIRD COUSIN!" Hermione screeched and ran out of the room. 

"What did she say?" Icicle asked her best friend. 

"Search me." Lavender shrugged pinning her hair into a bun. "Put you hair in little pigtails today." 

Icicle gulped, thinking about last night. "Why?" 

"They make you _soooo _pretty!" Pavarti squealed. 

"Fine." Icicle sighed. She sat down at her vanity and put the pigtails in her hair. 

**************************************

Icicle sat next to Harry during lunch. They looked at each other once and Harry smiled weakly, but their situation was too awkward. 

Halfway through the meal Professor McGonagall came over to speak to Icicle. 

"Miss Weasley. There is a visitor here that wishes to speak to you in private." Icicle stood and followed the Professor into her classroom. 

After Professor McGonagall left Icicle scanned the room for anyone. 

"Dad? Mom?" She was able to choke out. 

But she knew it wasn't either of them. It was someone else from her past. Someone who took care of her more than her parents or Uncle Arthur ever did. 

A man wearing all black stepped out of a shadow and into the dimly lit room. Icicle gulped. 

"Ah. Dear, you have come." 

"Yes." Icicle faked bravery. 

"Do not fear me. You know I love you like my own daughter." 

"That is a lie! You don't know how to love!" 

"You are correct. But I can care. And I can worry. When you disappeared..." 

"You lost your greatest apprentice! Is that it? And don't lie to me like you did when I was ten!" 

"That is true. I was also worried. I knew you could be caught. You disappeared with Dark Arts books. They would've killed you." 

"Uncle Arthur would never let them!" 

"He never knew you worked for me. Do you truly think he would let you live with him after I killed your parents if he knew you were joining me?" 

Icicle was speechless. 

"You see. You should return to me. Crinan awaits your return." 

Icicle swallowed hard. "Crinan?" She asked. 

"Yes my dear. He still loves you." 

A smile that was seldom seen in these type of horrid situation spread across Icicle' face.

"Crinan. NO! My life here is better than it was in your old castle with horrible books and a dusty room! Leave this place Voldemort! And never come after me again!" 

"I will leave. But do not rest assured that I will never come after you again." With that Voldemort donned his strange disguise and swept out of the room, leaving Icicle trembling with fear. 

A/N II: Did you like it? Should Icy go for Crinan? Should she try to save Crinan? Should she end up with Crinan? I really listen to your opinion, so you CAN have say in what happens next! 


	4. Freeze: Chapter Four

A/N: Woah! I'm getting serious! This is sorta short.   


A/D: I own CRINAN and Icicle's first name. I picture Crinan cute, Looking like Lance Bass... rambling. Well, everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling! 

A/N: Just so you know, Morte means death. Review, okay?

****

Freeze: Part Four

Icicle walked out of Professor McGonagall's office with her head buzzing. _Should I save Crinan? Or should I give up? And then there's Harry. And also Draco._

She sat back down in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were being all lovey-dovey and Lavender was, as usual, flirting with Harry. Icicle put her head in her hands. _She_ had had someone. But she ran away. And when she ran away, she moved farther and farther away from him. Icicle stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. 

She leaned against the railing before she headed back to the common room. Her life was too hard for a teenager. _It's not fair! _She thought. _What did I do to deserve this? _

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. Standing in front of her was Draco.

"Hello Icy. Is something wrong?" He asked. 

"No." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. Icicle burst into tears and threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"Yes! Something is wrong!" 

Draco stroked her hair. "What is it?" 

Icicle pulled back. "I can't tell you. It is horrible!" 

"Oh, Icy, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." 

"It involves Voldemort!" She choked out. 

"Oh. I see. That is-WHAT?!" 

"Voldemort! I can't tell you anymore." 

She kissed Draco's cheek and ran up the stairs. 

**************************************

At midnight Icicle was still awake. Pavarti and Lavender had gone to bed hours ago and Hermione wasn't back yet from her date. 

The door was slowly opened and Hermione walked in. Instead of looking cheerful, she was crying. 

"What?" Icicle asked. 

"Ron! We... We broke up!" Hermione choked out through sobs and fell on the floor. 

"That little ba*****! I'll kill him! I will! No kidding!" Icicle clenched her fists and stood up. She marched over to the door and flung it open. Hermione grabbed her shoulders. 

"Stop!" Hermione hissed. "I can go single for a little while." She laughed. 

"Fine." Icicle turned around and sat at the vanity. 

"What is wrong with _you_?" 

"Nothing. I just can't sleep. I'll be fine." 

"I doubt that, but whatever you say!" Hermione said walking into the bathroom to take a hot shower before going to bed. 

Icicle picked up her brush and began brushing her white-blond hair. She stared at her pale reflection in the mirror. 

"I can't stand this!" She screamed and ran out of the dormitory. 

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown. "ICY!" She called down the hallway. 

There was no answer. 

***************************************************

Icicle soon found herself outside. She stopped at the lake and dangled her feet in. The full moon shone a strange glow on the dark grass and reflected a milky gleam on the shiny water.

Icicle knelt down by the edge of the water. She dipped her hand in and drank the water.

She sighed. Icicle flopped back on the grass and looked at the stars. 

In a few minutes she was asleep. 

************************************************

The sun rose a brilliant shade of pink. 

__

Pink skies in morning, sailors take warning. Voldemort will probably come and kill me today, she thought. 

She stood up and stretched, and looked at her surroundings. 

"I slept outside." She shrugged and walked over to the Forbidden Forest. 

She climbed up a tree and leaned against a branch. She let the new morning sun bathe her face in warm light. Icicle picked an apple out of the tree and bit into the delicious red skin.

Just then, the branch shook slightly. Icicle shrugged, thinking it was just the wind, and took another bite of the juicy apple. But then the tree swayed again. Harder. 

She looked to her right. 

Nothing. 

Then she looked to her left. A pale face with green eyes stared greeted her. The person had dirty-blond spiked hair and a kind smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

Icicle blinked. _No way. It can't be him, _she thought. 

"Crinan?" 

The person nodded. "It's me, Icy. I have come to warn you of-" He stopped when Icicle threw her arms around him. The both tumbled to the ground. 

"CRINAN!" She screamed. 

"No, wait! I must warn you! Voldemort. He is coming for you again. He left at midnight. I hoped I would arrive before him. Icy, you must run. Run far away from this place!" 

"I can't! I'd die!" 

"Listen to me." Crinan sat up. "He will be here soon. Very soon. You must go. Now!" 

"Will you come with me?" 

"I can't-" 

"Crinan, I can't do this alone. Come with me. Please. " 

"Let's go." Crinan stood up. He took Icicle's hand and they walked back towards the lake. 

Just as they reached the lake the skies darkened and a ghastly green smoke covered the ground. Icicle gasped. 

Voldemort was sitting on a black unicorn right in front of them. The unicorn whinnied and reared on its hind legs. 

"Well, well. If it's not my loyal back stabbing traitors. So sorry, but you two will have to come with me." And with that, Voldemort grabbed Icicle by the waist and hung her halfway of the unicorn. Then he grabbed Crinan and threw him on the back of the unicorn. 

"Ride Morte`!" The unicorn ran off into the Forbidden Forest. 

  



	5. Freeze: Chapter Five

A/N: I'm getting dramatic. I wonder what I'm going to write for this part.   
A/D: Blah, Blah, blah. Same as the other 4 disclaimers. 

Freeze: Part Five

An hour later Icicle was thrown onto sharp stones. They cut through her silk shirt and cut her skin. With a moan she sat up and dusted of her black bell bottoms. She stood up and looked around the familiar landscape.   
Trees without leaves swayed in the strong breeze. A murky lake ripled in the distance. Black storm cluds thundered overhead. A tall dark castle loomed in the mist.   
Icicle was shoved towards the old castle. Sadly she walked inside the dimly lit hall. Nothing had changed. There was more dust and the spider had grown in size, but other then that everything was the same. A twisted staircase led to the dusty upstairs. the right wing led to Voldemort's lair, and the left wing led to the main house. Under the stairs was the dungeon entance.   
A small man stepped out of the main house. "Take these two to the rooms!" Voldemort commanded.   
"Yes master." The man squeaked. Icicle rolled her eyes as annoying Peter led them upstairs.   
"You room, Miss." Peter motioned to Icicle's old room. She stepped inside and locked the door.   
She swatted the cobwebs away and flopped down on her old canopy bed, causing a large cloud of dust to form in the room. Icicle coughed and stood up.   
She walked over to the boarded up, black curtained window. She lit a candle and a flickering dim light lit the room. Then she went to work.   
Icicle broke off a peice to her bed and began poundin on the boarded up window, to no avail. She ripped off the curtains and made one into a shawl for her shivering body. Then she kicked at the boards until they cracked. She ripped off the boards and in the process got many slivers.   
Her hands were red, calloused, and sore by the time all the boards were off. She smiled and threw open the window, flooding the room with light. Now there was only one more thing to do.   
She ripped a piece off her white silk shirt and took a feather pen. She wrote:   
Draco, Save me! Voldemort has me! Get Harry and Ron to help too! HURRY! Icicle Weasley   
Then she sat on the window sill and pulled a chain out from under her shirt. She took one of the charms, and odd shaped whistle, and blew into it. An odd sound came out of it. In one minute her owl, Snowflake, was fluttering outside the window. Icicle stuck the note in her owl's claws and closed the window.   
Icicle ran ove to the wall by her bed and pulled back a large tapestry. There was a door. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door. Crinan ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.   
"Crinan. Would you like to leave?"   
"YES! I would love to! But we can't."   
"Yes we can."   
Crinan stared at her."How?"   
"I owled a friend at Hogwarts. He will come here to save us!"   
"He. I see." Crinan sat down on a trunk.   
"No! Not like that! Yet. I still love you!"   
"I knew everything would change once you left." Crinan rubbed his temples. "I can't go."   
"Why?" Icicle asked, pleading with her eyes.   
"My father."   
"ARGHHHH!! You listen to him! He is evil! We could be free, at least I could, if it wasn't for him! Don't you see, you don't have to do everything your father tells you to!"   
"But he loves-"   
"NO! He doesn't! He killed my parents. He killed the Bones. The Potters. EVERYONE! He is evil!"   
"No. I'm not coming."   
Icicle threw her arms around Crinan's neck "Fine. But you don't always have to listen to Voldemort, you know." Icicle spun on her heel and walked out of the room. She was good at leaving people with final thoughts. 

********************************************* 

Half an hour later Icicle paced in her room. The sun was setting, leaving a pink glow in the sky. "Pink skies at night, sailors delight. Hopefully this will be correct too." It was.   
At 6:00 Icicle spotted specks in the distance. She threw open the window and waved frantically. It was Harry, Draco, and Ron on brooms. The flew in the window and Icicle hugged all of them.   
"Hullo, Icy!" Ron said cheerfuly.   
"Hey guys!" Icicle squealed.   
She took of the curtain shawl and threw it on the dusty floor.   
"Nice place." Draco joked.   
"Har de har har." Icicle said sarcasticaly.   
"Lets go!" Harry said impatiantley.   
"Okay, okay." Icicle climbed on back of Draco's Nimbus 2001.   
Ron and Harry flew out the window and turned back around. Their eyes popped out of their head.   
"What?" Icicle asked.   
"L-l-l-LOOK!"Harry stutted.   
Icicle turned around and gasped. Voldemort was standing in the door with a smiling Crinan next to him.   
"You won't be going anywhere." Voldemort said. Crinan winked. 

A/N: Dun dun dun! _Spooky. _Well, there should be some more parts. What is your opinion: Is Crinan good or evil? R/R! 


	6. Freeze: Chapter Six

A/N: This might be the end. I don't know, but I don't think so. I hope you like this!   
A/D: This sure has deserved its title: Annoying Disclaimer! ARGHH! What is the purpose of these?   


Freeze: Part Six

Icicle gasped. She gripped tightly on to Draco, but he was more frightened then her. "Get off the broom girl!"   
Icicle was able to choke out "No." She cleared her throat. "NO!" She screamed. She looked at Crinan. Now she saw it. Crinan looked like his father. Icicle gasped again.   
Her eyes pleaded with Crinan. She knew it was no use, but she tried anyway.   
Crinan looked into Icicle's pleading eyes. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. He loved her, even if she didn't care one bit about Voldemort's son. Crinan did something he thought he would never do.   
Icicle stared on in disbelif as Crinan whipped ou his wand and jumped on Voldemort's back. Icicle screamed. "GO!" Crinan yelled at her as he performed a complex spell on his struggling father.   
Icicle gripped onto Draco and turned around on the broom. Draco flew out the window. "Turn around" She whispered. Draco turned the broom around.   
Icicle screamed. "NO!" She reached for the window ledge. Crinan was blown across the room by a green blast. Icicle's eyes filled with tears for her first true friend. He lay motionless on the ground. Voldemort laughed, an eerie, high-pitched cackle.   
He had used the same spell that had killed Icicle's parents. The spell that had killed the Bones. The Potters. Draco turned around and Icicle buried her face in his shirt, sobbing terribly. 

*******************************   
They all landed safely on the castle lawn. Icicle wobbily stepped off the broom and wiped tears from her eyes. Harry put a comforting arm around her. Icicle looked into his eyes and smiled.   
They were shoved apart by Ron flipping in the middle. He jumped up and gave Icicle a huge hug. Icicle laughed and ran towards the castle.   
Draco came up to her and whispered "It's good to have you back." Then he turned left and went towards the dungeons.   
"I wonder if were going to have a detention?" Ron asked, jokinly.   
"Probably" Harry nodded.   
"Well you two are gonna be there alone, cus You-Know-Who ain't gonna be You-Know-Where!" she skipped off, laughing at her own stupid joke.   
"I think I like her." Harry shrugged.   
"I think I like Hermione." Ron replied, "Actually I know I do." Ron and Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room. They didn't notice Icicle watching.   
  
****************************************   
  
"Hermi! I need to talk to you!" Icicle hissed, grabbing Hermione's arm. The mishap wasn't completley out of her head, but this was important too. At least to Hermione.   
"What?" Hermione moaned flopping down on her bed.   
"Ron still likes you!"   
"WHAT?"   
"When we came back he told Harry. I was-er-sorta-uh-listening in."   
Hermione screeched."No way!"   
"Yes way!"   
"Oh my God!" Hermione ran down into the common room.   
Icicle laughed and went intot eh bathroom to take a hot shower. She felt so dirty, and it felt wonderful to scrape the dirts off her body. The whole Voldemort thing was completeley pushed aside. But only for a few more minutes.   
As Icicle scrubbed her back she felt a sharp pain. Blood spilled all over the shower. Icicle touched her back. When she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. Then she completley rememebered. The rocks. They cut her.   
Icicle scrambled out of the shower and wrapped a towl around her. In a minute the towl was red with blood. Icicle began to sob. She fell face-first down on her bed, in a faint.   
A few hours Icicle woke up. The room was dark and a faint snore was coming from Pavartti. Icicle giggled.   
Her back had stopped bleeding. That was an improvement.   
Icicle slowly got up and went to her trunk for her night shirt. Just as she was pulling it out she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped. 

A/N II: I'm BAD! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway. Who do you think touched her shoulder? This is just your opinion, but maybe I'll change it. 


	7. Freeze: Chapter Nine

A/N: I think this is the end. There will be an epilouge. This should be one of the most exciting parts! (I hope my muse doesn't screw up now!)   
A/D: ARGHHH! No. ~pouts~   


Freeze: Part Seven

Icicle slowly turned around. She came face to face with...   
"CRINAN?" Icicle whispered loudly. "But you're...."   
Crinan put a finger to her lips. He leaned over and whispered in her ear"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of need?" He pulled away.   
Icicle brushed a happy tear away from her eye. She looked into Crinan's brilliant green eyes, and she knew she had made a mistake. One of the biggest in her life. "Why....why are you here?" She whispered.   
"Voldemort. He will come and silently do away with Dumbledore. Tonight. Then the school is ungaurded. Unsafe."   
"How do you know?"   
"You can go anywhere when you are a ghost." He drifted backwards and dissapeared.   
Icicle sat down at the end of her bed. She sighed. Then she snapped.   
She jumped up and got dressed. Then she turned on the lights. "Get up! Get dressed! Grab your wands and report to the common room! NOW!" She screamed at the girls.   
Then she ran into the fith year boys room."Get up! COME SAVE THE WORLD!" She creeched turning on the lights. all the boys were up in a blink of an eye. 

********************************* 

Icicle met everyone down in the common room. Some younger and older students were there, and of course Fred and George could never miss anything, so they were there.   
Icicle cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her expectantley. "Well. Voldemort will attck Dumbledore. Tonight."   
"How did you find out?" Someone yelled.   
"A dear friend of mine. Crinan. Crinan Riddle." Ron and Harry looked at her with a look like _He's alive!?_, while everyone else looked at her like _WHAT? Riddle? Get away from me!_ "He died a few hours ago."She recieved looks of disbelif."He is good, not eveil like his father. I know." she sighed. "Are you with me?!"   
Wands raised is the air and the common room filled with cheers. A huge smile spread across Icicle's face. She motioned for everyone to follow her.   
Icicle pushed aside the portrait. She stepped out into the hallway. Only Harry, Hermione,and Ron were able to follow her before the portrait slammed shut. As Icicle's eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw something horrible right in front of her.   
Voldemort was standing there. His eyes were glowing red with malice. Icicle looked down and saw he was holding Dumbledore's coller. Dumbledore was limp.   
Icicle and Hermione screamed. Before much noise could escape their mouths Ron clamped his hand tightly over her lips. "Shhh." He hissed.   
"I know what to do." Harry whispered. "There is a spell, I forget it exactley, but it is in a book...."   
"Yo. Do ya mean this book?" Icicle pulled a tiny book out of her pocket and flipped to page 13. "My lucky number." She whispered.   
"My unlucky number." Hermione sighed.   
"Okay. We'll have to do this together." Harry comanded. They spun around just a Voldemort was about to kill Dumbledore. "NOW!" Harry yelled.   
"_Severus Mentos Morte!_" The all screamed their wands pointed at Voldemort.   
A purple light filled the corridor and Voldemort screamed with pain. He swirled in a green mist. Just before he disapeared he yelled" You may have defeated me this time, but I'll be back!"   
Hermione fell down into Rons arms and they both collapsed next to Dumbledore, along with Harry. Icicle put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up. Her heart was pounding. Her knees felt weak. Her stomach swirled along with her world. Then she fainted. 

A/N II: I know. THERE WILL BE MORE!! Yes, what happens at the end is what happens when you fall head over heels for someone, but it also happens when you faint. Trust me. Oh, for all you Harry/Hermione people: This most likley will not be one of those. This is and ICICLE story. She has to make up her mind about Harry or Draco(not Crinan anymore, duh) so Hermione can't date one of them. READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. Freeze: Chapter Eight

A/N: This gets all fluffy at the end. I think I might end it here. There will be an epilouge.   
A/D: The others apply to this. OKEEE? 

Freeze: Part Eight

When Icicle woke up she was laying on the couch. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Harry were all staring down at her. "Hey." She mumbled.   
Ron grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. Icicle giggled and pushed him away. "I can stand up." She sighed. "Where is everyone?"   
"Icy. It's midnight. We killed-" Lavender began.   
"Got rid of." Hermione interupted   
"Right. We got rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and everyone went back to sleep. Except us."   
"Ohhhh" Icicle sighed walking to the girls dormitory. "Race ya!" She squealed as she ran up the stairs. Hermione and Lavender laughed and followed her.   
"Girls." Harry rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah. Girls." Ron agreed. They both laughed and went to bed. 

************************************** 

The next morning Icicle woke up at noon. She was the first one up, and it was a Monday!"GET UP!" She screamed.   
Hermione rolled over and stared her in the eyes."I already told Professor McGoganall. We don't have to attend classes today." Then she fell back asleep.   
Icicle war-whooped and jumped back into bed. 

******************************* 

Icicle woke up to the sound of N*SYNC. She shot out of bed. "WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted her voice battling with _It's Gonna Be Me._   
"Listening to music, duh." Hermione said.   
"That-Those-THAT IS _NOT _MUSIC!!!!" Icicle shrieked.   
"98'?" Icicle shook her head."Youngstown?" Icicle stuck out her tounge. "LFO?" Icicle shrugged.   
"WAIT!" She spun her finger in the air. A shiny CD popped out of no where.   
"Eme-nem?" Hermione asked.   
"Eminem. Just put him in. He rules." Icicle comanded.   
"Okay." Hermione put the CD in.   
"HI MY NAME IS, HI MY NAME IS, SLIM SHADY!" Icicle hollered.   
"This would scare away You-Know-Who in seconds."   
"SHUT UP!" Icicle wacked Hermione on the head with a paper back book.   
"OH! DRACO WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU!!" Hermione screamed.   
Icicle hit Stop. "Oh my God! Do I look good?" She checked her hair and ran out of the room.   
Hermione tapped her foot on the carpet. "One..Two...Three...Four..Five!" She pointed at the door as it was flung open by Icicle who was panting.   
"I..need..to..change!" She wheezed ripping off her nightgown.   
"Calm down. Here put this on." Hermione handed Icicle a strange white dress from her own closet. Icicle shrugged and went into the bathroom to change.   
Icicle stepped out of the bathroom wearing the white dress. It showed her shoulders and had a full skirt. Icicle spun around and the skirt twirled. She had put her hair up in a bun and decorated it with crystals.   
"Is this to fancy?" She asked Hermione.   
"No. It's fine. Go." Hermione swatted Icicle out the door and laughed to herself. Then she picked up a book and put N*SYNC back on. 

********************************* 

Iccile stepped outside into the not-so-beautiful spring day. Dark black clouds had covered the once bright sky and greed smoke swirled around the castle. Icicle gasped as a tall, dark figure emerged from the clouds.   
"Voldemort!" Icicle screamed.   
"Silence!" Voldemort commanded as Icicle stuck her tounge out. "Now. You may have escaped this time, but I'll be back."   
"Oooh, I'm soooo scared."   
"You will be. I shall return. Then you will not escape me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He cackled and rose back up into the sky.   
Icicle let out a small sob and then made a choking sound. She fell to the ground with tears soaking her face. She shook with fear as the tears streamed down her face.   
She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Icy." Draco said. Slowly Icicle got up and looked at Draco.   
He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. His blond hair was slicked back and he was wearing his award-winning smile. Icicle could only smile back.   
Icicle and Draco then headed towards a beautiful garden at Hogwarts. Icicle rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "I'm so scared."   
"Of what?"   
"You know whaat. Voldemort." Icicle could feel Draco flinch slightly, even though he usually didn't.   
"What?" Icicle asked.   
"A _girl._ Saying his name? Well, well, well."   
"Oh shut up!" Icicle playfully smacked Draco.   
"Here we are." Draco anounced.   
They were standing at the entrance to a beautiful clearing. White roses grew everywhere. Icicle couldn't believe her eyes.   
"It is amazing." She breathed.   
"For you." Draco plucked a white rose and handed it to Icicle who giggled. They then walked down to the clearing.   
In the center was a fountain squirting purple water into the air. The stars came into the sky here. Icicle held on to Draco and leaned her head on his shoulder while they looked at the stars.   
Icicle could see this white figure coming down from the sky and she smiled. Crinan waved at her. "I will help you." He whispered. Icicle smiled and Crinan disapeared.   
Slowly Icicle turned her head as Draco did too. Thier eyes met and soon they were kissing. When they pulled away Draco whispered"I love you."   
"I love you too." They then turned around and walked back into the castle for dinner. 

A/N: Sorry about the fluffy crap at the end. It is a happy ending. Whatever. Please R/R!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
